Kathryn's Five Parameters
by chakochick
Summary: See story for full synopsis. We never knew what Kathryn's parameters were/would have been on New Earth, because Chakotay didn't give her a chance to set them. Here's an idea of what they 'could' have been.
1. Chapter 1

This is my entry for the J/C Trope Fest on AO3 (highly recommend you check it out...lots of J/C goodness...but I digress) This is my Resolutions Re-write/FixIt Fic. It was brought to my attention by Ariella884 that we never actually _knew_ what Kathryn's parameters would have been because Chakotay launched into his lovely angry warrior speech. However, Ariella came up with what she thought KJ's parameters should be...so here you are. I hope you like it!

=/\=

Kathryn Janeway had a serious problem. It wasn't the fact that Voyager was gone. It wasn't even the fact that she was stuck on this planet for the rest of her life. The problem was not the fact that her Starfleet career had ended practically before it had truly begun.

No, Kathryn's problem was the veritable epitome of tall, dark and handsome; six feet tall, kind, considerate and giving, patient and warm, sexy as hell, and currently sitting three feet away from her, smelling of sandalwood and sweat and making it very hard for her to concentrate on anything other than the fact that she wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them, lay back on the table and let him have his way with her.

She felt the tension of her ignored arousal settle deeper in between her shoulder blades after already having made a home between her thighs. She squirmed in her seat slightly, trying to alleviate the tension in her groin, just as she let her fingers work into the flesh of her neck. After letting out a moan of frustration, at what problem, she wasn't exactly sure, she wanted to groan again, realizing she'd unintentionally gotten Chakotay's attention.

He hadn't looked up from his work, but his movements stilled for a moment, seemingly watching her in his peripheral vision for any further sign of discomfort. Deciding to cover up her growing sexual frustration with an exaggeration of her tense muscles, she rolled her shoulders, pressing her fingers deeper into the skin where her neck met her right shoulder. "I guess I'm not used to that kind of work," she chuckled at the lameness of her excuse. Tossing brush around wasn't exactly heavy lifting, but with a sigh, she went with it. "My knots are getting knots." She stretched her neck again, inwardly cringing when she saw Chakotay move to get up.

"Here, let me help," he moved to stand behind her. _Damn it_, she closed her eyes with a frustrated sigh, the scent of sandalwood and whatever else it was that _was_ Chakotay engulfing her, heat radiated from him as he stood behind her.

She froze, her eyes closed as her own hand still rested on her shoulder, unable to move when his fingers whispered against her jaw when he lifted her hair out of his way. Tiny little shivers of pleasure tingled where he had touched her, sending jolts of fresh arousal down her spine to rest in her groin. Squirming again, she tried to ignore the feel of him behind her and the way his scent hit her in waves as he moved.

Her body betrayed her at his first touch; she leaned back in her seat, closer to him as his fingers slid down towards her collar bones. He dragged his fingers back up towards her shoulders, the pressure strong, her nightgown sliding against the sensitive flesh of her breasts. Her nipples hardened as the friction sent tingles all the way to her toes. She swallowed a moan as he did it again; his hands unknowingly sliding down towards her breasts and actually lifting them with the upward pull of his fingers. She felt the heat burning at her center and was shocked she couldn't smell her arousal as his touch intensified. His fingers worked magic into the muscles of her neck and shoulders just as fresh waves of arousal coursed through her body to soak her already wet panties. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her lids fell heavily shut, "Oh, that feels good." She was too aroused to care that her voice sounded breathy and needy. Her cheeks flushed as she became more and more turned on by the second. She vaguely heard him speaking about his mother, but all she could focus on was the way the tips of his fingers seemed to have a direct line of contact from her neck to her clit. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears just as she could feel it between her thighs as her entire being focused on everything that was Chakotay.

She was so focused on the heat of him and the scent of him and the way she imagined how those fingers could work magic on _any_ part of her body that she didn't even realize that he'd stopped moving. She shivered again and knew that he probably felt it. In that same moment she finally got a whiff of her own scent, and realized that he probably noticed it too.

He leaned forward, taking a deep breath through his nose, letting it out just the same. The heat of his exhalation played in her hair and down her neck. She felt his fingers tremble as she stood up and pulled away from him.

The desire for her in his eyes was masked, but it was there. She could see it in his apprehensive expression; his own inner struggle over his feelings for her.

She'd known he harbored a desire for her. She'd seen it in his gaze when he'd stood next to her by the bathtub. She'd seen it dozens of times on Voyager before that.

Did she dare act on it now? She was just going to open her mouth when his look changed to one of innocence; locking his emotions away behind those warm brown eyes and his soft, dimpled smile.

She quickly lost her own nerve, even as her coiled arousal screamed for release. "Well, I'm going to go to bed now, I'll see you in the morning."

Chakotay grinned sheepishly and nodded, barely keeping himself from tugging on his earlobe, "Sleep well, Kathryn," his voice sounded a touch darker than normal; honey laced with bourbon and it went straight to her core, adding to the moisture that already existed in abundance there.

"Yes," she breathed out, needing to put distance between them lest she drop to her knees and satisfy her hunger for him, "You too."

Kathryn lay back on her small bed, pulling the blankets up as she turned to look at Chakotay through the frosted glass of the privacy screen, her arousal near fever pitch as it coursed through her body in pulses.

_She knew he felt the same way…_

She'd felt the tremor go through his body when he breathed in the scent of her arousal not one minute ago. She closed her eyes in frustration, resting the back of her hand on her forehead. She was desperate to alleviate the throbbing between her legs but knew that if she tried to take care of it herself, she wouldn't be able to keep quiet, not to mention the lights were still on in the main room, and Chakotay was probably watching her every move through the milky glass.

She wanted to scream in frustration; she was desperate to touch herself. She was desperate for Chakotay to touch her. She was desperate for relief.

There was no way she could spend the rest of her life like this; trapped in the confines of the command structure when her command was no more. They would have to talk about this, and soon, for she couldn't keep on the way things were. She'd been aroused for nearly a week; ever since she'd stood next to Chakotay in nothing more than a loosely wrapped bath towel and saw the look of hunger on his face.

She'd been attracted to him since the moment she'd seen him on the viewscreen on Voyager, and those feelings had only grown in strength and intensity over the last year and a half. She'd lusted after him whenever he was beside her on the bridge and craved his nearness when he was gone. The magnitude of that lust had grown until she had just barely admitted to herself that those feelings were quickly developing into love…

...and then they were stranded on this planet. Suddenly her days were filled with his nearness. He was everywhere; his scent was in the air, his dimpled smile filled her thoughts and lately his body, pressed heavily again hers, had filled her dreams.

With a huff of frustration, her mind made up that enough was enough, she got up out of bed to talk to Chakotay.

She came around the frosted glass, her eyes on Chakotay's face. He looked up from his etching as she approached, and she watched as his gaze dropped down to her breasts briefly before coming back to her face. She knew her nipples were still hard from the arousal that she could do nothing about, and frankly, at the moment, she didn't give a damn. With a silent sigh, she sat down across from him, "We have to talk about this."

She was shocked at the calm with which her voice emerged. Her fingers itched to reach across the table and touch him, but she refrained, letting them worry the skin of her opposite hand instead while he set his etching down slowly, focusing on her face, "Alright."

"I think we need to define some parameters...about us." She felt a slight victory as his face fell, trepidation morphing his features into that of anxiety, and it gave her the courage she needed, knowing that he was waging his own emotional battle across the table.

"I'm not sure I can..._define parameters_." His tone was slightly dejected, but she could already see his countenance morphing into one of understanding; she knew he would do anything she needed and be anything she needed him to be…

..._if he only knew what she was about to spring on him_, she thought as a thrill went through her.

"Well, lucky for you then, I've already come up with a few of my own," she arched her eyebrow just a millimeter, but it was enough to catch Chakotay's attention. He turned his head just slightly, his eyes narrowing as he tried to figure her angle. She paused in her response, drawing out his anticipation and her own, waiting until he gave her the faintest nod to continue.

"As you know, I have been struggling with our exile for the last several weeks, and haven't seemed very appreciative for all you've done to make our lives more comfortable, and for that I apologize. I have been waging my own battle with my feelings, especially my feelings towards you, and I think it's obvious that there is..._something_...between us," she paused and he nodded, the trepidation back on his face, "Well I'm tired of having to deal with this emotion...this," she gestured between them, "whatever _this_ is. And I think defining parameters is the only thing to do to alleviate the tension."

"Kathryn, I don't," his brow furrowed, creating the smallest pinch between his eyebrows.

"Chakotay, please let me finish," she pulled out her best commanding tone, grinning inwardly in triumph at the darkening of Chakotay's eyes. This was almost too easy. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap in defeat, allowing her to speak her piece.

"Parameter number one; we will have sex at least five days a week." She softened her tone, attempting and apparently achieving her aim at nonchalance as Chakotay stared at her for a moment before his lips parted slightly as his jaw fell. "Day or night doesn't really matter to me unless you have a preference."

She watched as Chakotay's mind raced with every possible reason for her to be saying these things to him, his gaze dancing from her eyes to her lips, to her hands and back again. A half dozen emotions crossed his face in a split second and just as he opened his mouth, she stood up, coming to stand next to him on his side of the table. "Parameter number two; if I don't come..._you_ don't come." His mouth did drop open at that and Kathryn's eyes fell to his lips as he licked them, leaving the faintest path of moisture across his perfect bottom lip. The anticipation was delicious and her heart beat wildly in her chest.

She moved closer to him and he turned his chair to face her, his hands now gripping the arm rests, his knuckles white with the effort to keep his hands to himself. It was her turn to moisten her own lips at the sight of his erection tenting the fabric of his pants. She swallowed, trying to clear the lump in her throat so she could continue.

Through heavily lidded eyes, she looked down as she moved to straddle him. Grasping her long nightgown with both hands, she fisted the fabric, lifting it to give her enough mobility to sit on Chakotay's lap, her thighs on either side of his. His hardness was straining towards her, and though she was desperate to press her center against him to alleviate the tension for both of them, she wasn't quite finished yet.

His hands came to her hips to steady her as she sat down fully on his thighs, "Parameter number three; we must try something new every week until _all_ options have been explored." She heard him moan low in his throat and a shiver of excitement surged through her, causing her to tremble and his fingers to press into her hips almost to the point of pain.

"Kathryn," his voice was a smokey growl, and rough with desire, but she still wasn't finished. She placed a finger against his lips to silence him, her own mouth opening with a gasp as his tongue slipped out of his mouth to tease her digit. She let her finger fall, dragging his bottom lip down slightly as she applied pressure there.

"Parameter number four," her own voice nearly betraying her as her arousal threatened to close her throat once again. Blood was pounding through her veins and her cheeks were on fire as she felt Chakotay's hands slide up her ribcage, his thumbs ghosting underneath her breasts, purposefully avoiding the contact that she craved, "One day a week will be naked day. Neither of us will wear clothes for at least twelve hours." She inched her body forward until the very tip of his erection made contact with her center. Her eyes fell shut as a moan escaped her and she drew her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Anything else?" His voice was pure gravel and lust and her eyes opened and landed on his face. Had she not known he was as aroused as she was, she would have been frightened by the look of hunger on his face; he wanted to devour her, and she wanted to let him.

Taking hold of his shoulders, she used her grip as leverage to slide her hips flush against his, watching his face contort in pleasure as he bucked up into her, pressing his hardness against her aching core. "I believe that's it," she husked out on a moan, grazing her lips against his as she moved her mouth to his ear, feeling him shudder as her breath played against his neck. "Are my parameters acceptable?"

He growled in answer, leaning down to bite the flesh of her neck as he slammed her hips against his once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn moaned in pleasure as Chakotay pulled her body down hard against his. His erection was solid steel beneath her and she felt him pulse against her center as he bucked up into her.

She arched her body as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her clit was throbbing in time with her heartbeat and she was desperate for more contact. Her movement backward caused Chakotay's teeth to drag against the flesh of her neck and the pain was exquisite. His hands came up to palm her breasts through her nightgown and she pressed into his touch, a keening moan sounding behind her gritted teeth as he pinched her nipples.

_Finally…_

His hands slid down roughly, fisting the material of her nightgown. With a force she wasn't expecting, he ripped the two halves apart, the broken teeth of the zipper scraping deliciously against the skin of her breasts as he pulled the fabric away from her body. She would have laughed at his antics if she wasn't aroused nearly to the point of physical pain. Instead, she watched through heavily lidded eyes as he leaned forward, taking her nipple between his lips, laving it with his tongue before moving back to blow a stream of cool air against it through pursed lips. It pebbled and glistened with his saliva and Kathryn felt Chakotay harden even more beneath her.

She slid her fingers through his short hair, using her leverage to pull his head back so she could see his face, his eyes nearly black with want as he looked up at her. She pressed her lips to his, moaning against his mouth as his tongue played at the seam of her lips. She attempted to deepen the kiss but just as she opened her mouth he pulled back. Her brow furrowed as he quickly lifted her off of his lap, practically shoving her away from him. Before she could speak, however, he took hold of her pajama pants, jerking them down her body along with her panties so she stood bare before him. Without another word he stood, lifting her up onto the table, pushing everything on the narrow surface haphazardly away. Surprised by his aggressive behavior, she finally spoke, "Chakotay, what are you doing?"

He pressed his body into hers, leaning forward against her, forcing her back until she was almost lying down, using her elbows to keep her slightly upright. He looked at her with unadulterated hunger, his lust turning his eyes nearly black. "You said if you don't come, I don't come," he pressed his lips against her ear as his tongue darted out to taste her earlobe, "and I have _every intention_ of coming," he growled into her ear, smiling against her neck when she shivered, "I want to come in your hand," he sucked on the rapid pulse in her neck, feeling her tremble in anticipation, "I want to come in your mouth," he let his tongue slide down between her breasts, "I want to come in your heat," He kissed the skin just below her navel, feeling goosebumps erupt beneath his lips, "But first things first," he dropped to his knees before her, pulling her body towards him at the edge of the table. Sliding her legs over his shoulders, he moved his fingers up the inside of her thighs, pressing her legs apart and exposing her to him.

He leaned in, taking a deep breath through his nose as her scent flooded his being, making him even harder than he already was. Groaning at the exquisite pain of his arousal, he blew another stream of air against her center, loving the way she trembled before him.

Her aroma was intoxicating, and Chakotay licked his lips, knowing that once he'd tasted her, he'd never be able to go back, and the fact that it had been Kathryn to bring them to this point delighted him to no end. Taking one more deep breath, knowing that it would be the last he'd get for the time being, he finally pressed his mouth to her heated flesh.

Kathryn arched off the table, a smile pulling at her lips as a moan sounded in her throat. Chakotay's tongue was everywhere; darting back and forth across her clit, sliding up and down her sex, and gently prodding her entrance. Through it all, he seemed to be able to read her mind, or at least her body language as he worked at her with his mouth. Just when she craved his lips on her bundle of nerves, she cried out when he applied suction there. When the sensations became too much, his touch lessened or moved.

He lay his left hand on her hip to keep her in place on the narrow table, while his right hand came down to his groin, squeezing his erection through his pants to alleviate the pressure there. He groaned into her flesh, eating her out with renewed vigor as she writhed on the table before him.

Kathryn's orgasm wasn't far off; having been on the precipice for the last week, she began to tremble and tense as pleasure welled up from the steady thrum in her center brought on by Chakotay's mouth. "Harder," she spoke through clenched teeth, gripping the edges of the table in an effort to keep herself somewhat stationary.

Chakotay pressed the flat of his tongue against her sex, lapping upwards quickly before circling her clit, then sliding down to taste her arousal again. He repeated the move several times, feeling Kathryn quaking beneath him, desperate for her release. Understanding the feeling all too well, he moved his mouth back up, his lips pursing around her clit and sucking as hard as he could, flitting his tongue over it as quickly as he was able.

Every muscle in her body went taught as pleasure erupted from here Chakotay's mouth was latched onto her, sweeping through every nerve ending in her body like lightning, pure satisfaction coursing through her veins.

As her body started to come down from her high, she tried to sit up, but Chakotay pushed her back down, his mouth not ceasing in his ministrations. Aftershocks of pleasure sparked in her oversensitized clit, and her body jerked each time his tongue pressed into her. "Chakotay, I can't…"

He stopped his movements, pulling back to stand and look her in the eye. The sight of him before her, still fully clothed and panting from the lack of oxygen, his mouth glistening, sent a fresh wave of arousal between her thighs, surely to soon end up on Chakotay's lips and tongue, "Those are two words I _never_ want to hear you speak when you are with me Kathryn, do you understand?" His tone left no room for argument and he didn't give her a chance to answer as he went back to work, his tongue seeming to need no respite as it worked magic over her quivering flesh.

The sounds coming from Kathryn could neither be described as moans or cries, but each one sent a shockwave of pleasure to Chakotay's painful hardness. He was desperate nearly to the point of madness to be inside her, but she had set the parameters for their joining, and he would gladly go above and beyond them to satisfy her.

He felt her movements change from the jolts of aftershocks to muscles steadily flexing as her pleasure rapidly built again. Letting go of his erection, he carefully inserted his pointer finger inside her, smiling against her clit when he felt her arch off the table. Curling his finger in a 'come here' motion, he pulled it back out. Her thighs flexed on either side of his head, so he repeated the movement several times, feeling as much as hearing the effect it had on her.

All of a sudden she sat up, her fingers threading through his hair as she pressed his face closer to her. He hummed in response, grazing his teeth against her before sucking on her clit as hard as he could while sliding a second finger inside her.

She cried out as a second orgasm tore through her body, deeper and even stronger than the last. The first orgasm had been a relief, a final end to weeks worth of unrequited lust, and almost two years of nothing but mediocre self-gratification. This orgasm was an earth-shattering pleasure; one long pulse of utter and complete satisfaction.

Chakotay pulled his fingers from her, his lips slowing in their movements as Kathryn quaked around and above him. He could feel her panting, her lungs heaving air in and out as her breath played across his forehead. With a final kiss to her slick flesh he stood up, looking down at the magnificent woman that was Kathryn. Her hands had come to rest on the table to hold herself upright, her eyes still shut but a smile graced her parted lips. She looked like a woman thoroughly sated and it was the sexiest thing Chakotay had ever seen.

After several more seconds, Kathryn opened her eyes, sweeping her gaze up and down Chakotay's frame. His body was taut, coiled tight in his need for release. "Why do you still have your clothes on, Commander?"

Chakotay stood still for a moment, letting her words replay in his mind. Her voice was husky, still filled with lust, but wrapped in the afterglow of multiple orgasms. Her body was flushed and a sheen of sweat covered her from head to toe; she'd never looked more beautiful.

She pulled him back to himself by opening her thighs wider, giving him a full view of where he'd just been, and where he was desperate to bury himself inside her slick heat. With the sudden motivation of a man on a mission, he ripped his shirt off over his head, his heart hammering with renewed vigor at the sight of her before him. He nearly tore his leather belt from his body, before working the maddeningly intricate fastening of his pants as he frantically moved to rid himself of his clothes.

Finally, after shoving his pants and underwear down and off, he stood before her, bare and beautiful and hard. He felt his heartbeat in his cock and twitched when Kathryn licked her lips at the sight of him, his erection weeping fluid in his eagerness to join with her.

Without warning he advanced the few steps between himself and the table, sliding his hands under her thighs and lifting her easily into his arms. He groaned, his head falling forward to land on her shoulder when her legs came around his waist, pulling his erection against the heat of her center, using what little leverage she had to work him through her slick folds.

"Shit," he nearly spat the words as he struggled to keep himself from coming then and there. "Kathryn, I can't wait anymore." He found her mouth with his, and she thrilled at the fact that her arousal still coated lips and the taste of herself there sent a new pulsing thrum to her center. She hummed into his mouth as the head of his penis slid against her clit. Amazed that her body was already ready for more, she hooked her ankles behind him and pulled him closer.

His tongue swept through her mouth as he moved them towards his own privacy area, only for the fact that it was closer to where they stood than hers. He had one hand under her ass to hold her up, the other out to feel his way against the wall; he had no intention of breaking the kiss to look where he was going.

"No," Kathryn groaned in her throat as he moved to lay her down on the mattress, "I want to ride you." She smiled against his lips when she felt him buck against her. Turning on the spot, he lowered himself down on the bed, using his fingers to cradle her hips and keep her steady as he lay back.

"You're beautiful," it was the first tender thing he'd said since this had begun, and she felt herself blush, but before she could feel embarrassed at all by her request, he thrust against her, making contact with her clit once again. She hummed in approval as she continued sliding her slick flesh against him. "Kathryn, stop teasing or this will be over before it's begun, and I want to come inside you." She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth again, watching his eyes slam shut as she slid backward quickly, tilting her pelvis to take him inside her in one hard thrust.

The pain of his invasion was minimal, despite his size and her self imposed abstinence, and she was rocked by the complete and utter thrill of the feel of him buried to the hilt. Not wasting a moment, she began to sway her hips back and forth, using her abdominal muscles and thighs as leverage to rock her body above his.

Chakotay watched the sight in front of him, waiting for the moment that he would wake up, alone in his bed and cum in his pants. Never in his wildest imaginings had he pictured Kathryn like this; she worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she focused on the pressure of him buried inside her, her back arched and taut as she thrust against him. Her hands cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples before sliding her right hand slowly down her body and between her thighs, playing with herself as Chakotay bucked up into her. "Spirits, Kathryn."

His hands came up to her hips, squeezing her hard as he countered her thrusts with his own, needing more friction. Her eyes were shut as she focused on her own pleasure, "I'm so close, Chakotay."

He swatted her hand away from her clit, replacing it with his own; using his thumb to press circles around her bundle of nerves, absolutely adoring the mewling sounds that began to emanate from her as her hand went back to her breast. He watched, in utter awe as her hips swayed above him as she sought her own pleasure from their joining. "Oh!" She breathed as her eyes opened along with her mouth. Chakotay felt her inner muscles flutter around him as her orgasm tensed her muscles. He backed off his own movements allowing her to ride out her pleasure on his cock.

This, however, seemed to displease her as her brow furrowed. Barely over the high of her pleasure, she leaned down at pressed her lips to his ear, "Stop holding back and fuck me, Chakotay." She leaned back, that shit eating half grin on her face causing him to thrust up into her out of reflex. She felt his cock twitch inside her as his hands came up under her arms, lifting her and using his strength to flip them, dropping her down on the mattress as he began to pound into her, his weight resting on hands planted on either side of her head. "Yes," she sighed as her legs came back around his hips. "Harder."

Growling as his own pleasure quickly built back up, he hooked an arm under her knee, jerking her leg over his shoulder allowing him to sink even deeper into her heat, "You're so tight, Kathryn. I never dreamed you'd feel this good." Chakotay pressed his forehead into her neck, his breaths coming out in grunts as his hips pistoned into her. Kathryn felt the dull ache of muscle stretched too tight in her thigh and knew that she would very well be walking with a limp tomorrow, but as she felt Chakotay pounding into her, she _knew_ it was well worth it. With each downward thrust, his pelvic bone pressed into her and she was amazed as another orgasm quickly built on the waning coattails of the first. Her hands came around him, grabbing the flesh of his ass, helping him keep his momentum up as he thrust himself into near madness.

Kathryn shuddered as another orgasm rent through her body. She grabbed him anywhere she could reach, her fingers sinking into the skin of his back as her keening moan sounded in his ear. The feel of her clenching around him again put him over the edge. Cursing through gritted teeth he thrust once more and stilled, calling out as his orgasm hit him full force, his seed pulsing into her as he pressed his pelvis hard into hers.

Both of them floated on the cloud of oblivion as they struggled to regain their breathing. Chakotay was reluctant to pull out of her, but leaned back enough to see her face in the dim light from the main room. Her eyes were shut and her brow furrowed, but her tongue slipped out to wet her lips which lifted into a smile. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes, and Chakotay's heart skipped a beat or two at the absolute adoration he saw reflected back at him.

All he could do was stare at her for a moment until he realized that he was still pressed fully into her and her leg was still slung over his shoulder. Feeling slightly embarrassed at his own obliviousness, he backed off, hissing as he slid out of her heat, pressing a kiss to the inside of her knee before gently lowering her leg back to the mattress. "Did I hurt you?" He leaned against the wall, lying down on his side next to her.

She turned to face him, a dreamy smile tugging her lips as she chuckled lightly. "Only in the best possible way." She hummed, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. He reached down and pulled his blanket up over the two of them, "That was…" she trailed off, letting her thumb play over his tattoo, "I don't have any words."

Chakotay chuckled, his dimples pressing into his cheeks as he took in her expression, desperate to commit every moment they'd just experienced to memory, "You had some very colorful words a little while ago. Many of them I quite enjoyed, though I have to tell you I was pretty surprised to hear them come out of that lovely mouth of yours," his thumb brushed across her lips, pulling her bottom lip gently as his fingers slid up to thread into her hair.

She closed her eyes, humming low in her throat at his gentle ministrations, "I've been waiting a long time to say them," she kissed him again. "I hope my parameters are all acceptable because it wasn't just the heat of the moment. I intend to abide by them...to. the. letter."

Chakotay felt his penis twitch in vain; he was in no way ready to go again after everything they'd just done, but knowing that this was not a one-time occurrence made his heart soar. "I see nothing wrong with any of your parameters, and if you come up with any more, please feel free to let me know." He let his thumb drift over her cheekbone.

She closed her eyes, just reveling in their closeness and how bright the future now seemed, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Chakotay." Her eyes opened to see his love painted so plain on his face it nearly brought her to tears, "You've made life on this planet bearable..._more_ than bearable, and I am so lucky to have you."

"The feeling is mutual Kathryn. Now close those beautiful eyes of yours and go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning." He helped her turn over so he spooned her from behind, draping an arm over her to pull her close to his body. "I'll build us a bigger bed tomorrow. I'm never spending a night away from you now that I know how good you are in bed." He chuckled as she slapped his arm playfully.

"I thought of another parameter," she whispered in the darkness. He smiled, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Name it."

"Parameter number five; we _will _fall in love." She wiggled back into his embrace, her breathing coming out in slow even breaths as she drifted closer to sleep.

Chakotay smiled, thanking the spirits for the amazing woman in his arms.

"Done."

=/\=

So that's the end...for now. I've had a few more parameters suggested to me, and I will try to write more chapters as time allows. Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I wanted to get this chapter up today and any and all mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
